Memories:
by BlackDragonsSoul
Summary: EarthBound thinks of what had happend
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Story told by EarthBound, my TF Oc.**

**This is during TFA Sometime...**

A Shadow flew over the City of Detroit, a larg black Shadow.  
Normally the Autobots would've aready run out to see if the decpticons are attacking, bt only from looking at the shadow they knew that it belongend to a 'con...and that this Decepticon was harmless.  
'Ying-Yang,...Must be out for a fly'  
The shadow also flew over something green and Silver, something that in the Sky would also cast the same shadow, but it would never meet the sky seeing that he only had one wing.  
There were a lot of theories why he was only born with one wing,  
Primus hated him, Unicron Hated him, His Sire ripped it off, or even the worst one!  
His CARRIER Had ripped it of!

'They don't know', it thought,'I don't need two wings, I can live with only one! And without a Voical-Chip!'  
The Shadow flew over him again, quickly forming up and licking him, before fallowing His master.

Sometimes when it was on the floor he could feel it,  
The Sky was calling to him. Yeah he knew that whenerver he formed that thought the tended to call him Seeker- not Dragon.  
Even his best friend SilverStorm, a seeker himself, called him that!  
But it didn't matter to it.  
It knew that SilverStorm, loved him and that was what meant something to him.  
Rumble and Frenzy,...Well they were smaller then it so it saw past that.

Again a shadow, again the painful craving to be up There with his Carrier.

'Mommy...', the smaller dragon-former looked up and saw his Carrier waiting above him as if he was trying to call, to it.  
Trying, to tell it to flap its wing and to come up to the heavens.  
But it knew that it couldn't, it was bound to the earth,...  
"EarthBound!, Hould on to Shadow my Little chick!"  
EarthBound looked down to Shadow, the "weapon" of him Carrier, which started to pich himm up.  
Up to the sky, up to his Carrier away from Earth.

'See? Told you I know how to live with only one wing'  
As he was up by his beloved Carrier, he licked him and nuzzeld his Carriers neck, while his Carrrier did the same to him.

'and without a voice-chip!'


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a Story told by EarthBound, my TF Oc.**

**This is post TFA **

**:_:**

So this was it...the war was over, SilverStorm's Mother was offline and his father was locked up.  
Optimate's Father was a Prime agian and His Mother was the new Magnus.  
Zippy's father was in a brig besides SilverStorm's Father and his mother was brought back to life through the Allspark.  
Desteny' Father was also locked but his mother was allowed to take care of him and His brothers.  
And EarthBound? His father had became an Autobot and had lost the right to take care of his Son, his Mother...  
His mother was locked up even if he never really hurt anyone, but still he was a Decpticon and he had to pay for what happend.  
EarthBound felt so alone, he had no brothers Like Desteny, and the other sparklings didn't like him ,like they liked SilverStorm.  
And he didn't have a family ,a mother like Zippy.  
EarthBound walked towards his room after his lesson had ended. His teacher ,a femmbot named Arcee ,looked after him with sad optics nowing that if he was lucky he would make it to where he lives alone without dents.

'Home sweet home.',EarthBound thought as the door closed behind him.  
His body hurt like Slag because of all the new Dents it had, but it didn't matter to him.  
He dragged his stabelizing servos on the floor as he slowly walked towards his room.  
As he made it he went over to his berth and laied down on it. At first he didn't do anything, after 2 minuets had turned on his side and looked on the table beside him.  
On the table were two things:  
1.A foto  
2. A Rag-Doll

EarthBound picked the foto up and looked at it, first he smiled, soon he had to cry.  
'Thats not fair, You didn't do anything, you should've been allowed to stay with me.  
I know Optimus would've allowed it', EarthBound thought.  
Soon he put the foto back and picked up the doll.  
He hugged it to his second head, and fell into recharge.  
The Cybertronian twin moons shined into his roo and onto the foto.  
On the foto you could see Ying-Yang holding his small son EarthBound to his second head.  
Both for once smileing, just like EarthBound was smiling in his dreams.

'I Miss you Mommy.'


End file.
